Wildcat
by Annamollyyy
Summary: Feral Heroine: Wildcat. Spunky schoolteacher. Harden Pro Hero. Sleepy Girlfriend. Kisaragi Miriko, along with her family, friends, and students, must rise to the occasion when villiany is on the rise. [AizawaxOC] [ShinsouxOC] [Multiple other OC's and pairings] [Cover Art by tumblr user: suzuran]
1. Chapter 1: Just a Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia, only my OC's.

* * *

A blur zoomed down the empty main corridor of U.A. Academy.

As fate would have it, little Kisaragi Miriko ran right into her middle school bullies during lunch her first day of the new year. She had overheard them talking about finding her after school, to "catch up with their favorite friend." Miriko was betting on them hopefully forgetting about her by the end of the day.

Of course, she was dead wrong.

Miriko caught a whiff of strong perfume as if the wearer had bathed in it before even leaving her desk. She, in turn, waited for them to lose interest and walk away. Miriko waited well past 30 minutes, leaving her the last student in classroom 1-C when it seemed like the group finally moved on and left. She took her chance to run off campus and straight to her father's agency. Miriko was naive, thinking that the group wouldn't trick her as they did. Now she was being chased like a little mouse by wily housecats.

"Too slow, ya little bitch!"

"Hurry up and get her already!"

A startled squeak escaped the young girl and her body reacted on its own, taking her down a random hallway. Luckily enough, her emerald eyes landed upon glass doors leading outside. She sprinted past them, and there stood the glorious U.A. Barrier, a welcoming sight. Her eyes gleamed with joy as she ran, her smile showing off her elongated canines. Miriko made it halfway to the entrance when she heard a sharp whistle cut through the wind. Her ears twitched at the harsh sound, and a sudden powerful gust threw her against the concrete wall. Her tiny body slammed and a distinct _pop!_ echoed in her ears.

Miriko groaned as her body ached from the impact, her shoulder almost begging not to be moved. Against her desire to keep still, Miriko inhaled sharply and braced herself; she grabbed the elbow on her injured arm and pulled it forward, popping her shoulder back into its socket. She wanted to cry for that moment of pain, but her body already took to healing as fast as it could. A moment later, her sensitive ears picked up on the sound of several footsteps running towards her. Miriko grabbed her hurt shoulder and stood as tall as her little 5'3" body would allow her. Surrounded and back to the wall, she was cornered and couldn't escape.

"You're supposed to be the daughter of the #3 Pro Hero, and you _only_ made it into general studies?" a girl's voice drifted over the group's chatter, almost like a command of silence to her followers.

"You ran away from us. You hardly got past the physical exam. What type of hero will you be with just cat ears, a tail, and no backbone?" A tall girl, with pretty blonde hair and bright orange eyes, wore a hero class uniform sneered as she parted the group in all her obnoxious glory — Harada Emi, little Miss Perfect as she liked to act. Even with her foul mouth and attitude, all the boys just swooned over the beautiful girl. Miriko thought she was a vicious snake.

"I'm more than just that!" Miriko growled. She tried hard to sound confident, but her soft, raspy voice betrayed her.

"Oh, yeah? Like what? Purring like a pussycat?" one of her lackeys said, and the entire group laughed at his little quip.

Miriko turned her glare to him and readied herself to retaliate, but someone had managed to yank on her tail _hard_. "Ow! Stop, that hurts," she yelped, squinting at the pain.

"You're living up to your nickname, _Pussy_."

Miriko cringed at the horrible nickname. It was a brand of shame that followed her since her first days of middle school. Everyone had found out who her parents were early on, thanks to Harada, and how she was to be the complete opposite of them. Shy, anxious, awkward. Not at all like a hero.

 _'How sad that two pro heroes like Panthera and Leopardess could create such a wimpy kid like Miriko.'_

"Please leave me alone," she begged. The sound of faint footsteps reached her ears, and when she glanced past the group, she saw a short student with shaggy shoulder-length black hair walking over, their head down low and hands in their pockets. Now she wanted to cry. "Go away! I just want to be left alone," she yelled out to him, almost pleading.

"We're not going anywhere, pussy," someone had said. It was clear that the group hadn't noticed the newcomer yet.

"I think you should listen to her."

The group shifted their focus to the shaggy-haired boy, who seems to either not notice or not care that the air had turned even more sourer upon his presence.

"You sticking up for her?" One of the bullies laughed as he raised his hand. Some type of energy began to form in the palm of his hand.

A low pitched growl rumbled from her throat. She watched in disbelief as the male bully got ready to shoot a blast at the mystery boy. When he threw his arm back, Miriko reacted on instinct, reaching out with her good arm to stop him with her claws out. But in that same moment, the mystery boy's shaggy hair whipped out of his face, and the collar of his uniform rustled wildly against his neck. Miriko stumbled her attack, watching as the boy's eyes started glowing bright red. As the tall bully's arm extended out towards him, nothing happened. The glow from his palm just... disappeared.

"Hey, what happened? My quirk! It's not working, what the fuck!?" the bully screamed out, grabbing at his wrist.

"Dude, use your quirk!"

"I'm trying, dickhead!"

Amidst all the panic, the boy ran up to the bully. With a particularly well-aimed punch, he had the bully falling back into his friends like a wet noodle.

"Leave her alone; she hasn't done anything to you," the boy commanded. He looked to Miriko with mild curiosity. Her long nails hadn't retracted, even after pulling her hand back.

Harada made an unpleasant _'tch_ ' with her mouth. Everyone in her group spoke up at once, not wanting to deal with this freaky quirk. They shuffled amongst themselves, throwing the fallen bully to his feet, and unanimously decided to flee. Harada watched as her friends practically ran away, huffing and clenching her fist. "I-I'm not finished with you, Kisaragi," Harada yelled to Miriko, spinning on her feet, chasing after her group.

All the while, the boy started to pick up her scattered belongings.

"T-thank you," Miriko stammered out, her shyness creeping back. He seemed so familiar, and then it hit her. They were both in class 1-C. He was one of the quiet ones, like herself. He was almost an inch shorter than she was, and his shaggy black hair was the same length as her straight hair. But his now black eyes looked tired, with dark circles staining his light skin.

The boy stared right back, slightly taken back as he stared at her eyes.

"I'm Kisaragi Miriko. You're in general studies, right? S-So am I," she stammered. Her round-tipped cat ears twitched, and the tip of her long black tail began to curve upward. The movement caught the boy's attention, causing Miriko's round cheeks to tinge a bright red. She felt scrutinized under his gaze.

"Can I touch your ears?" the request seemed to force its way out of his mouth, considering the bright pink blush that immediately covered his face right after.

"What?" Miriko nearly squealed, her shoulders hunching instantly.

"Your ears... can I touch them?" he asked calmly, with more control in his voice even if he did seem more reluctant. His eyes darted from her now red face to her little black ears, watching them flick back and forth.

"Oh, y-yeah! I'm sure that's o-okay. I mean - that's okay by me." The more Miriko stumbled over her words, the more her face grew hot. But she persevered, moving slowly towards the boy so he could pet her. This had to be one of the weirdest moments in her life thus far, and she was the daughter of two exuberant heroes!

"They're very soft," he complimented as he gave them a little stroke. Miriko tried to suppress her purr, but the scratches felt too good and ultimately failed to hide her enjoyment.

The sound didn't go unnoticed, and it made the boy grin. "I'm Aizawa Shouta. And yeah, we're in the same class," he said in a quiet voice.

"It's nice to meet you, Aizawa Shouta," Miriko smiled fully, no longer holding back. She would never forget this moment. His actions this day would resonate through her in waves.

"Y-your shoulder was hurt, right? Recovery Girl should still be here. C' mon," Aizawa said quickly, startling her. He pulled away and started to the building, trying to create space between them. His actions now confused the poor girl, but she followed after him anyway. They went down the empty halls in silence, walking right past the doors to the lunchroom. Miriko blinked, confused at her stomach growling. She didn't remember being hungry.

Then a bell rang, one she recognized to be the lunch bell. As a wave of students made their way to the lunch lines, Miriko sat alone at a table in the back of the lunch hall. All the students were still buzzing from excitement from the Sports Festival last week, the hottest topic being about the two general studies students who placed top 5 and earning themselves spots in the hero's course: Aizawa Shouta and Kisaragi Miriko.

Aizawa placed 3rd, and Miriko placed 4th. It was a complete shocker when they both plowed through each challenge. When the transfer was decided, it meant that two students were transferred out. Coincidently, one of those transfers was Harada Emi, and she was livid with the fact that she could be considered a lower rank than either of the two losers.

Harada spread a slew of rumors about how they cheated, and even though they weren't true, it didn't stop their classmates from socializing much with them. But both Aizawa and Miriko were reserved in nature, so the cold shoulder they received from their classmates didn't bother them any.

But that also didn't stop Miriko from being friendly with him, her developing crush egging her on. Unfortunately, any attempt at even a greeting only landed her a bored gaze and simple little nod from him.

Miriko did begin to wonder why she liked him to start with. Was she so starved for attention, friendship, that she latched onto the first person who paid her any mind? Her anxiety stuck its dirty fingers into her heart.

 _No, that's not true_ , she reminded herself. Aizawa... Aizawa was just a good person. He stuck up for her when no one else would. He didn't hold it against her or judged her for needing to be saved. He also didn't laugh at her when she told him in confidence that she wanted to be a hero.

Miriko had trained as hard as she could for the past month so she could do well in the sports festival. But she had no idea that Aizawa was also just as diligent in his training. He was impressive during each challenge and was his fighting style just wowed the young girl during the fighting tournament. Aizawa had the potential to be a true hero in her eyes.

Miriko sighed and began to eat her homemade lunch in silence, pushing the fog from her mind until the sound of lunch trays plopping onto the table shook her from her mind. She cautiously looked up to see two male students; one donned a coy smirk while the other a huge toothy grin.

"Hey, new girl!" The grinning boy greeted loudly. His blonde hair was slicked up like a cockatoo. Miriko quickly recognized him to be from her class, 1-A. He was rather loud but had this air around him that was so friendly and inviting. The blonde wore his grin like a trademark, as he should considering it was a very infectious and handsome one at that. He was also very tall compared to herself, and his uniform had a very punk rock flair. Miriko also took notice of the black hearing aid in his pierced ears and his new triangular glasses.

"Sup, new girly?" The other tall boy added, a lazy smirk spreading across his face as he spoke. This boy, also in their class, flipped his long, wild mohawk out of his face. His hair cascaded down his back like a waterfall of brilliant red, black, blue, and green. The boy seemed to eat, sleep, and breathe confidence. And Miriko was sure she had never seen someone with such a sure hand before. His quirk, which she learned was called Photosynthesis, sent out this beautiful beam of energy his body would harness from the sun. He was precise in his aim and could even control the circumference of the beam itself. He was a talented fighter on top of that, even better than herself. It was no wonder he made it into the hero course, and how he could easily beat Aizawa during their tournament match. But his onyx eyes were gentle. And he too had altered his uniform in a very rockstar manner.

"H-hello..," Miriko said back, eyeing them cautiously still. For all she knew, this could be some bully tactic sent out by Harada.

"We haven't introduced ourselves properly yet," the mohawked-boy began.

"I'm Present Mic!" The friendly blonde announced as he pointed to himself, almost bouncing on his feet.

"And I'm Solaris," The charming rocker tilted his head back in a sort of pose.

"Present Mic, Solaris.." Miriko repeated slowly. She was terrible with names, shit. She was terrible with faces.

"It's their hero names. His real name is Hizashi Yamada. And his is Kawabata Ondori," Aizawa appeared out of nowhere, setting himself and his food down on the table in between the two punks. The significant height difference between Aizawa and the two boys was comical, though she had no room to laugh.

"Oh, hello, Aizawa. Long time no talk," Miriko said sheepishly, the hint of a trill escaped her. Aizawa just replied with a little hum and began to eat.

"So I see you've already met Eraserhead!" Hizashi wrapped his arm around Aizawa's shoulder in a familiar manner. "I named him myself! He can erase the quirk of anyone he looks at! They get their quirk back once he looks away! Isn't that badass?" Hizashi asked Miriko. It was like he was doing commentary for Aizawa's biography.

"Isn't that cool? I know I think so," Kawabata winked to Aizawa placing his arm on top of Hizashi, forcing the smaller boy to carry his and Hizashi's combined weight. It seemed Kawabata was also on Aizawa's Ignore list.

"Y-yeah, it is," she replied with a growing smile.

Music came from nowhere, something slow and romantic. In the blink of an eye, couples flocked to the dance floor.

Miriko sat alone on the sidelines, flicking the little bell on her necklace. She didn't have a date to go with, seeing as no one asked. She wasn't surprised though as she knew most people didn't like her. Being targeted by bullying all her school years didn't place her high on the popularity list. And apparently neither did being friends with some of the most popular boys at school, she found out. Aizawa, Hizashi, Kawabata, and herself were always together, but no one ever counted her as part of the "Class A Trio." It stopped bothering her after the first few weeks the name emerged, thanks to the boys' steadfast support. Miriko was even good friends with Iida Tensei from their class and two guys from class 1-B through Kawabata.

A sigh left her mouth as she rested her head in her palms. Even if she did have a fantastic group of friends, it didn't stop the ache from seeing all the lovey-dovey couples enjoying each others company. It was bumming her out and had her wishing she could at least have one dance. Miriko was nearly consumed by sleep until she felt someone's fingers tapped her shoulder.

Slowly, she turned around to see a handsome and formal Aizawa Shouta, a blush searing through his cheeks. Miriko was taken back by sight. She may have seen Aizawa's cheeks tinge in embarrassment a handful of times since knowing him, but to see him with a full face of crimson red? She had never seen such a thing bother him so, whatever it was. Aizawa was always stoic, in charge, and to be completely honest, exhaustingly self-assured. His wavy mess of long hair was slicked back and pulled out of his face, and he was dressed in a simple black and white suit. Miriko immediately noticed his slight shaking. _Is he cold?_ Miriko watched him open his mouth like he was going to say something, but then snapped it shut and sharply turned around, walking off as fast as he could.

"Aizawa?" Miriko left her seat and followed him, her heels clicking with each step. "Aizawa, where are you going?"

But he couldn't hear her over the band playing. When she nearly caught up with him, he had already escaped into an empty hallway where Hizashi and Kawabata seemed to have been waiting. They didn't notice her yet, so she pressed herself against the wall and listened in.

"I can't do it!" She heard Aizawa grunted, his frustration evident in his voice.

"Why not?" Hizashi spoke next. Miriko wished she could see them now, rather than hide away like a mouse.

"Damn it; I'm too nervous! I've never done this before, and you both know it!"

"Hey, it's not our fault you fell for her! Just go up and say ' _care to dance?_ ' It's just that simple." She heard Kawabata reply. She could hear his smile in his sass and tried hard to suppress her giggle.

"If it's that simple, you go and ask her for me!" Aizawa argued.

"Okay!" both rockers immediately agreed in unison, followed by footsteps.

"W-wait!" She heard Aizawa began to protest, but she couldn't stay any longer. Miriko could hear that the pair was heading her way, so she was quick to flee back into the main room.

Miriko hoped that she looked like she had never left that spot and eavesdropped on a very private conversation as she smoothed any wrinkles in her dress and caught her breath. _Has Aizawa got a crush on me?_ A blush crawled up her neck and rested on her cheekbone. With her luck, she honestly doubted it, and her heart fell into the pit of her stomach. _There is just no way._

"Hey, Kisaragi!" Hizashi shouted, using his quirk to grab her attention. Miriko nearly jumped out of her seat. The surprise noise had her nails extending immediately, digging into the table and her long tail frayed out. She turned around in her chair to see the two sharply dressed men waving to her, throwing her for another loop. Miriko knew her friends were good looking but, damn if they didn't clean up nicely.

"Keep your voice down, Zashi! What do you want?" Miriko snapped, her ears pinned down to her head. The last thing she wanted was to draw attention to any of them as the night progressed.

"Will you dance with Shouta?" Hizashi cupped his mouth so he could whisper this time. Miriko could see his nails painted red to match his red leather jacket. The man even wore worn-out boots with his dress pants and shirt.

"He's too shy to ask you himself. So we're here to escort you," Kawabata shrugged with an accompanying bounce of his newly-pierced eyebrows.

"Okay," Miriko blurted out without hesitation. She quickly covered her mouth, as if that would hide her answer from some of her best friends. The rocker duo paused and glanced at each other before they broke out into huge grins.

"Plus, he has a crush on you," Hizashi added in a sing-song tone. Miriko's cheeks suddenly kissed pink as a spring rose.

 _So he really does like me,_ Miriko squealed internally as she stood up and took Kawabata's hand. Hizashi linked arms with her on the other side, and the boys escorted her to Aizawa, teasing and giggling all the way. Aizawa's back was facing the three when they reached them, which was probably for the best since Miriko could feel how hot she was getting. Her whole body had to be flushed red at this point from nerves and shyness. They pushed her forward and left them to their own devices.

"Good evening, Aizawa."

Aizawa turned around at the sound of her voice and with his hair out of his face, he wasn't able to hide his blazoned cheeks nor his wandering eyes. He gulped, taking in the sight of her in her dress.

Miriko immediately felt self-conscious. She had chosen a plain black gown her mother had to alter so it wouldn't drag on the floor. The years were unfair to her, unlike Aizawa, and she remained the same height since her first year. Her straight black hair had been painstakingly pinned back in a chignon. Her hair and black fur that covered her arms made her skin seem paler than what she was. She felt like a hot mess, nothing like the many other girls there.

"You wanted to dance with me?" Miriko asked, unease in her voice. Anxiety ate at Miriko's features as she took a step forward, fingers fidgeting in clasped hands.

Aizawa said nothing to her question, making Miriko feel even more dejected. That was until he gently placed a hand on hers, his fingers lightly tracing along with hers. Miriko's head snapped to his, and though his face was almost unreadable, she noticed the glint in his eyes; something burned behind those black pupils.

With their fingers intertwined, Aizawa led Miriko to the dance floor. His free hand gently landed on her waist as she wrapped hers securely around his neck. She could feel the tension melted from his shoulders when he took his first step.

Luck was with the tiny catgirl who was a natural fighter. Dance and combat have been intertwined for a long time, so it wasn't hard for her to catch on and mirror his moves. Their footwork was smooth, and every time he caught her gaze, she would blush furiously and focus on her feet.

But they both glided across the floor. Aizawa twirled and dipped her, looking for an excuse to lean in to get close to her. Miriko's focus was solely on him: his pitch black eyes sparkled in the light, his shallow breath and racing heart echoed in her ears, the way his tongue ran over lips.

Aizawa pulled her back up, and suddenly they were so close, their faces nearly touched. When they locked eyes, Miriko realized how she was unable to keep away from him. Since she met him, he never strayed too far from her mind. Her heart had shyly begun to sing his name. In that moment, a fire lit in her chest - so easy to ignite. The music came to an end, and the silent couple slowly made their way off the dance floor.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't good..." Miriko mumbled quietly; her heels were suddenly very interesting. She noticed that even with them on, Aizawa's 6ft frame still towered over her.

"You were amazing," Aizawa complimented, coming to a stop so that they were far away from the others.

"I stepped on your foot a couple of times! I am so sorry, Aizawa." Miriko cupped her cheeks, mentally threatening to tear them off her face if they didn't cool down.

He reassured her that it was fine, and an awkward silence fell between them. Miriko crossed her arms, looking around desperately for a distraction. Anything so that the deafening silence could vanish.

"The moon is beautiful tonight" she quickly blurted, staring out the nearest window.

"Yeah. I feel sorry for anyone who has a werewolf-like quirk," Aizawa said absentmindedly. Miriko nearly slapped her forehead before coming up with a remark, even if it was something simple.

"I feel the same. Imagine if there was some in the room now! There would be fur and drool all over the place," she added with a shrug. Aizawa let out a small chuckle before clearing his throat, asking for her attention.

"Miriko, I've been meaning to tell you something for a long time..." His nervousness was apparent; Miriko could even smell it on him. But Aizawa's gaze never faltered - they remained locked on hers.

"What is it, Aizawa?"

"I-I've...I...have, uh…. I like you, Miriko," Aizawa stumbled his words for the first time in... ever. And the sight teased a smile out of her.

"I know. Hizashi and Kawabata told me."

"What? They told you?! That's it!" Aizawa grumbled as he ran over to the table where the unexpecting friends sat.

At the sight of him storming off after their friends, a faint scent of spring flowers tickled her nose. Miriko blinked, a bright light temporarily blinding her.

The wind blew calmly through Miriko's hair as she glanced heavenward. She and Aizawa bathed in the afternoon sun after a delicious lunch. Four years of secret glances and hidden feelings, they finally made it to the end of their second date.

The breeze brushed against Miriko's ears and caused them to twitch. She was too preoccupied with the sky to notice Aizawa's half-hooded stare and his small, genuine smile. The one only meant for her.

"It's so nice and warm today!" Miriko exclaimed. She laid down and basked in the heat the sun provided. Aizawa looked to where she laid down and saw an opportunity to present itself to him.

"You can lay down too, you know," she giggled. Miriko reached for his hand and pulled him down beside her, a small ' _oof_ ' reaching her ears.

They laid there for a few moments until Miriko looked back at him. Aizawa was looking into eye eyes with such clarity that every else went out of focus. "I'm lucky to have you, Miriko," he admitted to her as he reached out to stroke her cheek with his thumb.

Miriko tried keeping her composure, though a thrill went down her spine. "I'm lucky to have you too, Shouta" Miriko admitted, her voice was quiet, but she smiled widely, incredibly happy to be around him.

Without thinking, Miriko leaned forward and touched her cheek to his. She couldn't hide her cringe and immediately tucked her face into the crook of his neck, further embarrassing herself. _Who does stuff like this? Oh, my goodness, he's going to think I'm such a weirdo!_

Aizawa's body went stiff at the contact, and for a moment they laid together frozen awkwardly. After a moment, he propped himself on his elbows.

Miriko mirrored his action, worried that she crossed a line he wasn't ready for. They stared at each other, faces flushed, as Aizawa slowly reached to touch her face.

He softly cupped her face in his hand, and this warmth flooded his body. Aizawa guided her closer until their lips were mere centimeters apart.

Purrs erupted from Miriko's chest as their lips connected in a long, gentle kiss; they both smiled as they blissfully melted into each other.

Until loud knocks jolted her awake.

* * *

A/N: I hope this revised version makes up for everything. Thanks, everyone, for sticking with me as I learn and get better with writing! My girl and Aizawa definitely deserved better than the slop I had written before, lol. I'll have the next chapter done very very soon, so watch out!

\- V


	2. Chapter 2: Brand New Day

Incessant knocks at the window caused Miriko to stir. She opened one eye to catch the time; 4:45 am blinked angrily at her. ' _Oh, absolutely not!_ ' In a last attempt at sleep, she tried to burrow herself further into her bed, reluctant to leave her warm blanket cocoon.

After another string of taps, Miriko let out an annoyed sigh. She snapped her head towards the balcony, and to the unfortunate soul who dared to wake her up hours before she had to be.

Aizawa Shouta stood at the glass door, secretly enjoying annoying the woman in bed. He had a key to Miriko's apartment, sure, and typically he'd use it. But today wasn't just another day; today was the first day of school. He would deny it out loud, but today _was_ just a bit more important than the others.

But just because his side job as school teacher called for unholy work hours, it didn't mean he could request off from his nightly patrols. So here he was at 4:45 in the morning on her balcony, knocking on the glass in hopes of getting her moving and awake. Maybe it was selfish of him, but he wanted to spend some time together before their other job called for them. Aizawa could finally see the ruffled movements of the covers and a pair of green glowing eyes blinking slowly in the dark.

Miriko groaned as she left her warm nest and stretched out. The sun wasn't up yet, and it was quite chilly in her tiny apartment... just how she liked it. She wrapped her arms around herself; even the thick black pads that lined her feet weren't enough to stop the chill of the floor from seeping into her body. Miriko dragged herself across her bedroom and let the tired man inside.

"Why aren't you happy to see me?" Aizawa asked innocently. He skimmed past her, a grin slipping on to his face as he got a good look at the disheveled little woman.

"You decided to climb the building and go through the back door. _Why_?" She asked incredulously.

"I thought it was romantic; it's what a hero in America did."

"Romantic _my ass_. We are not American and there is no romance in waking me before the rest of the world!" Miriko hissed, crossing her arms. He had some nerve. When their off days didn't land on the same day, she would try and stay up until he came home. But on occasion (for instance, like tonight) she failed to stay awake. Hectic schedules can really exhaust a person and the couple in particular were always desperate for some shut-eye.

"You got me, gem," Aizawa falsely admitted, reaching out for the cat woman and pulling her into his embrace. "It was faster than taking the stairs."

Miriko's small growl quickly transformed into a velvety purr when she turned her face into his chest. Aizawa rested his head on top of hers while her long black tail wrapped around his waist. One of the perks of him being nearly a head taller than her.

"I ought to kick you out. Why are you here so late, Shouta? I was expecting you hours ago," Miriko mumbled into his shirt, enjoying his warmth and faint scent. It was her favorite; a mixture of peppermint and lavender.

"Long night," he told her. He closed his eyes and slowly started to let his body turn into dead weight in her grasp. Aizawa felt Miriko's grip tighten around his waist.

"What are you doing?!" she yelped, struggling to get a good grip on the man.

"Gravity works differently here," he deadpanned, now lying limp in her arms. Miriko glowered up at him, the green glow of her eyes hypnotizing up so close. And the next thing he knew, they were both falling sideways onto the bed.

"Augh, lazy man!" Miriko laughed, yanking her arm free from underneath him. Aizawa remained in his spot as he watched her get up from the bed and stretch.

She frowned for a moment, knowing full well she wouldn't be able to fall back asleep now. So she sighed and resigned herself to her ridiculously early morning.

"Since I'm up now, I suppose I'll shower," Miriko mumbled as she turned away, heading towards the bathroom.

The corner of Aizawa's lips tilted up in a smile when he closed his eyes, secretly reveling in his success to wake her. But the sound of clothes rustling stopped him from officially settling in her bed.

He quickly snapped his eyes open to see Miriko shimming out of her sleepwear, leaving her only in her undergarments. Aizawa drank in the sight of her bare backside and the way her long black hair swayed from the momentum of being undone. The spotted black fur that covered her arms and legs mocked gloves and thigh highs, a sight that he couldn't get enough of, complimenting her ivory skin in every way. He had saved to memory every little mole, every dip and slope of her muscles, a long time ago. He marked out landmarks like topography across her expanse, documenting every little feature. And this feeling of desire that only existed for her managed to stop him in his tracks every time. It would hit him first in his chest and then worm its way throughout his entire body, like sugar melting in hot tea

Miriko stopped right before the door, throwing a look over her shoulder. Her gaze was tantalizing in itself... as was how her hip dipped when she shifted her weight to one leg, accentuating her thick derrière. "Have a nice nap, Shouta," Miriko purred in her identifiable smoky, sultry rasp, sauntering into the bathroom with her long tail swishing right behind her. After 12 years of sweet romance, she knew what kind of effect she had on the tired man.

"You're a horrible woman," he chuckled, letting his head fall back onto the bed. All that earned him was a loud snicker as she shut the door behind her. He started to drift off to the sound of her muffled singing and the shower running.

* * *

Miriko paced back and forth between her bedroom and the kitchen. Much like when she attended school in her teenage years, excitement bubbled up as the morning continued on. She stopped in front of her bedroom mirror inspected herself.

Her black hair cascaded over her shoulders and down her back, soft and silky like her fur. Miriko was still short by Japan's standards, but not stout. Quite the opposite, in fact. She was toned, yes, but slender and willowy like her mother.

"But it doesn't suit me like it does her," Miriko mumbled to her reflection with a slight frown.

She had a square-shaped face. A slight button nose. Her lower lip was fuller than her top. Her eyes were her only favorite feature. Miriko had her father's eyes - eyes the color of emerald. She then looked down at her clothing.

Miriko's hero outfit was a simple tight black suit that made her feel like an old-timey super spy, like in those old black and white films her father used to watch. It moved with her like a second skin. The V-neck of her top showed a bit more cleavage than she wanted, but the fluffy fur that accented the collar did a decent job of covering her up. The material itself was a unique fabric made to protect her skin from the elements, but aside from that, it was a plain outfit with plain boots. Nothing flashy to it.

"If your mirror won't make it any clearer..." Aizawa started to say. He was leaned against the doorframe with an amused look in his eyes, her utility belt in hand.

Miriko turned around to face him, and the light from her lamp glinted off the belt buckle. It was a symbol of her parents when they were a pro-hero duo, a hexagon-shaped cat head, half black and half white. Miriko smiled sheepishly at being caught in a moment of self-scrutiny,

"Then I will let you know that you were fine in my eyes," Aizawa walked over to her and placed a light kiss on her lips, "... a half hour ago."

Miriko quickly rubbed her cheek to his and purred loudly. Her head bunting always left Aizawa delightfully satisfied and warm on the inside, an absolute guilty pleasure of his.

"Thank you, Shouta," she breathed before taking her belt from him, voicing a loud trill when he made a quick move to take it back. She quickly clipped in on, motioning to the balcony door with a nod. They made their way to the balcony in comfortable silence.

"Aren't you excited for the day?" Miriko asked lightheartedly. The morning air was crisp, an excellent start to the day.

Staring out into the sunrise, Aizawa replied with a lazy sort of shrug.

Miriko readied herself to leap off the ledge, but decided last second to turn her head back to him. Mischief glimmered in her eyes, but she forced down her grin. Her poker-face cracked when she asked, "Shouta… are you ready!?"

A phrase heard too often, Aizawa glared at Miriko who guffawed without care. "I hope you know you aren't exactly funny," he said in a dry tone.

"You wound me, lover." Miriko stuck her tongue out at him right before she jumped from the edge of her balcony onto the roof of the building across the street.

* * *

A thick, black-spotted tail gently lifted and lazily fell to the ground. The black leopard sat squatted next to the stairwell of the roof, listening to the world with closed eyes. His ears and whiskers twitched from the morning breeze as he meditated. The neighborhood was quiet and usually safe, which allowed him time to relax while he waited. The morning was finally coming to life, according to the growing noise. An occasional passing car, birds chirping, the low rumble of the trains nearby, mumbled conversations from a passerby.

The dull musings of Musutafu. Nothing like the simple life by the mountains.

But there was something out of the ordinary; a bark of laughter followed by a soft thud. To the untrained human ear, it would have gone unnoticed. But for the ailuranthrope and his sensitive hearing, he was quickly able to pick up where they landed on the roof.

Silently, he jumped to his feet and dashed between the sheets - his hunt began. Deep green eyes focused on the woman who stood on the other end of the roof. The leopard had no need for shoes on his paw-like feet. In addition to soft paw pads that lined his soles, the long black toe tufts helped him silently stalk his target by muffling excess noise when he stepped.

He wanted to scoff at how she hadn't noticed him yet, the silly girl. He was nearly upon her when she whipped her head around, long black hair almost smacking him in the muzzle. The woman's fist was up until she registered who he was.

"Dad!" Miriko exclaimed, rushing him for a hug.

"I was wondering when you would notice my presence, little one. Having a late start, are we?" the leopard man asked in his stirring basso profondo. The No.3 Pro Hero of Japan, the popular, level-headed Battle Cat Hero: Panthera. Miriko's doting father, and unofficial trainer of both Wildcat and Eraserhead. He smiled, wrapping thick arms around his small daughter.

They looked nothing alike, Miriko taking after her mother's more human looks than his furry humanoid. But she did inherit a few things - his quirk for one, adequately named Black Leopard. The best of both parents, Panthera used to joke.

"We were enjoying our breakfast, but we must have lost track of time. How are you? And how is Mama?" Miriko asked, releasing her father from her grasp. It didn't matter how many years would pass, for one thing would always remain the same for the old leopard: she would forever be his baby, his precious little girl.

"Swell, child. Your mother has decided upon coming out of retirement to teach a dance class in the city. I suppose she is tired of only my company at home. You knew retirement did not suit your mother well. She is much too energetic for such a mundane life of relaxation," Panthera tittered with a wave of his paw. "Now, little cub, you said 'we' were enjoying breakfast earlier. You could not possibly be referring to a particular austere individual, are you?"

" _Dad_ , he is not that bad," Miriko chuckled, placing her hands on her hips. The mischievous glint in his eyes made her smile grow.

"Well, he was never exactly jaunty or zany. Thank goodness for that..."

"Dad!"

"No, he is a rather pragmatic person. I quite enjoy that about him, you know."

"I'll give you that," she agreed in hushed tones. Another soft thud, followed by footsteps, signaled his approach.

"Morning, Panthera," Aizawa greeted slowly, walking up to the pair with his hands in his pockets.

"Likewise, Eraserhead. I see you have taken it upon yourself to make sure my daughter is safe and on time to school this morning. How very noble of you," Panthera said with a low growl. The black leopard pulled the same act on Aizawa since he met him when he was a young lad… though nowadays it didn't exactly phase the fully grown man.

"Somebody has to. Wildcat enjoys her snooze button," Aizawa deadpanned, earning himself a glare from the little woman.

"Shouta, you woke me up a whole hour before my alarm went off!" Miriko's ears flattened to her head, and Panthera laughed heartily at the two.

"Understatement of the century. You know, her mother would try and bite me every time I woke her up for patrol duty," the black leopard reminisced with fondness. He did miss the good old days, though it wasn't like his wife wouldn't still attempt to do so if he woke her from a nap now. Some things never change.

"I gotta go. I have a meeting with the principal before class begins. You know Nezu doesn't tolerate tardiness, so you better be on time, Shouta!" Miriko jokingly instructed with flushed cheeks. Using her father's arm as support, she boosted herself for a jump and rubbed her cheek against the soft fur of her father's. "I'll call you later, dad. I love you!" She waved goodbye before jumping to the next rooftop. Aizawa took the empty space next to Panthera, and the pair watched her leap away into the city.

"You were eavesdropping."

Aizawa didn't flinch at the statement. In fact, he felt relaxed in Panthera's presence and scratched at the back of his neck, thinking of an excuse. "I didn't want to ruin the moment. Seemed rude to."

Panthera was now staring at him with a quizzical look in his eye. "For as long as you have been in our lives, you should have just shown yourself instead of lurking."

"Miriko would leave me if I intrude on every moment," Aizawa straight-faced, turning to face Panthera head-on.

Panthera looked away with a broad grin and laughed heartily. "You do make me laugh, child. You will not get rid of her that easily."

Aizawa watched with concern as the smile on Panthera's face dropped, swallowing down the laughter just as quick as it emerged. He was frowning, his eyes distant. After a few moments, Panthera looked back at him, and his expression was solemn.

"Will you accept a request from this old man, Aizawa?"

Aizawa felt the fragility in his voice. The leopard called him by his last name, so this was personal. He adjusted his posture, straightening out his back and shoulders. "Of course, Panthera," he accepted with a deep breath.

"No need for formalities, my boy. I have told you countless times that you may call me Michio. I will even accept Kisaragi if you insist," Panthera joked lightheartedly. "You have become a permanent role in my family, Aizawa. You have won the heart of my only daughter. In fact, I remember when I first caught you kissing Miriko as you were leaving training one day. The look on your face was priceless. Like you had just seen a ghost."

"I thought you were going to maul me," Aizawa mumbled embarrassingly, quick to avert his gaze. A man of rationality should have recognized the risks involved in any situation and be ready to face all consequences... but Aizawa was not prepared to face an overbearing, protective Panthera at the ripe age of 19. Nothing scared him like Miriko's father did that night; he almost didn't come back to train with them out of sheer embarrassment.

Panthera grinned, though his smile didn't quite reach his cheeks like they usually did. "I have trained both you and Miriko since you were young cubs, and I have watched you two grow into exemplary heroes and wonderful mates for each other. You quickly became the son I never had.

Now allow me to confide in you something I have not even told Miriko," the leopard sighed deeply, casting away his gaze yet again. "I have an uneasy feeling for the coming months."

If he hadn't before, Aizawa gave the leopard his full and undivided attention now. Panthera was a hardened, serious Pro Hero. One who specializes in tracking the worst of the worst. Not a damn thing could scare the man. To think that a gut feeling could be troubling him almost made Aizawa scoff.

"Aika is becoming ill. Her healing is not like myself or Miriko. Though her quirk may grant some benefits of healing, age is starting to catch up with her, and her healing factor grows less effective. Even with my quirk, I can feel my own healing factor weakening. I plan on retiring within the year, to spend out the remainder of my life with my family.

But I must be realistic. Such as life, we will not be around forever. I do not doubt your skills nor your affections for Miriko. And I know she can hold her own as we have taught but please, Aizawa, watch over her and be there for her when she needs you the most. I have a terrible feeling it will be soon. You both must be careful and stay safe. Please do this for Aika, and for me."

There was deep-seated pain and woe in the leopard's emerald eyes as he held his stare with Aizawa. Panthera was in complete distress for his little family. Both Miriko's grandparents had died before she could even remember, and both he and his wife had no siblings. It was just them three left, and the worried father had no idea how she will react to the news. Even though she was a rational woman, Miriko held a fiery, feral temper that could compete with Endeavor.

The air was heavy, but he knew deep down he would bear the responsibility for the family that had always been there for him, even when his own parents had passed. "Of course, Panthera."

* * *

There were forty minutes before class started and the school was bustling with activity. Miriko made it through the barrier and hid amongst a tree's branches, watching the students pass by.

People-watching, one of Miriko's favorite past times. She indulged herself for a few minutes every first day since she started working at U.A. Something about seeing the nervous first years brought her joy, reminding her of when she first walked the grounds.

U.A. Academy held many memories for the woman. She met some of the most important people in her life here, to stop second-guessing herself, to be confident. She also learned to stand up for herself, to stop accepting lousy treatment from certain people. However, Miriko could no longer sit there reminiscing because a deep voice bellowing from below her shook her from her thoughts.

"Don't you have a meeting to get to, Kisaragi?"

"Don't you have your own business you need to mind, Kan?" Miriko sassed without missing a beat. She jumped down from her hiding spot to join the muscular Sekijiro Kan, the Blood Hero: Vlad King.

For most of her life, she didn't have many friends. But when Miriko started working at U.A., she had grown close to the staff (particularly with Vlad King himself, the guidance counselor, Hound Dog, and Recovery Girl's assistant.) She was happy with her newfound friendships, even if the three liked to purposely get on her nerves.

"Someone is touchy this morning. Staying up late with Eraserhead last night?" Vlad King winked, the tease definitely not hushed enough for the two of them.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, ya blabbering bloodsucker," Miriko hissed as she strode past him, not wanting to give him a reason to air out any more info of her private life.

"You can't exactly hide things from us, little cat," he yelled in a playful tone.

"Oh, yes I can," she yelled back with a wave. Miriko would get back at him later, somehow.

Miriko took her time and enjoyed the atmosphere of crowded hallways again. She may have preferred being out of the public eye, but she couldn't deny that the energy these kids brought sparked a little life in her every now and then. The hallways bustled with activity; students and faculty alike coming and going, reconnecting with familiar faces and gossiping about anything and everything the winter break had to offer. But the loud talking and clashing smells quickly started to overwhelm the little woman, and she rushed to the principal's office.

Miriko knocked and waited, feeling a like a troubling student waiting to be scolded. She fussed with her hair for a second time that morning, wanting to be proper for her meeting. When she was finally called inside not only was she greeted by Nezu, but also by the massive sight of All Might.

"Good morning, Miss Kisaragi," Nezu greeted happily, spilling tea from his mug he held in this little paws.

Miriko felt tense up, but smiled and bowed respectfully. "Good morning, Mr. Principal. And good morning to you, All Might. It's an honor to finally meet you."

All Might felt the static of anticipation in the air. Wildcat, the only daughter of his old friends Panthera and Leopardess. Surely not that she knew about that, he thought.

He always wondered about their tiny daughter and what kind of person she became. The young woman was the spitting image of Leopardess, well, almost. There were a few minor differences, like the hair and eyes. Though they both had long, straight hair, her mother's was gradient - from beautiful white roots to black tips. And Leopardess's eyes were a lovely clear blue. No, Wildcat clearly took after her father as well.

Then he realized that maybe he had stared a little too long if the questioning look she gave him was anything to go by. He made himself cough to cover up his embarrassment, blood covering his lips. "Good morning, young miss! I am delighted to finally meet you!" the No.1 hero yelled cheerfully.

"Wildcat here is one of our head instructors for Physical Education, as well as the homeroom teacher of general studies class 1-C this year." Principal Nezu spoke highly of her in such a chipper tone, and it made Miriko uncomfortable.

"All while juggling being a Pro-Hero? That is quite impressive, young miss!" All Might said in amazement as he gripped his chin and nodded enthusiastically.

"Ah... y-yes, that is correct." Miriko failed to understand how her jobs were at all impressive to _The_ No.1 Hero of Japan.

"Let's get this meeting started, shall we? Let me begin by apologizing to you, Wildcat, for the last minute planning. Due to All Might's work schedule, he was unable to join us until the first day. But aside from the delay, I'm sure you'll do fantastically in helping All Might transition and fitting in here at U.A.," Nezu said, setting down his mug. He moved his attention to All Might, who straightened his posture. "All Might, Wildcat is in charge of every physical education class of her year, including heroic training. As you both know, I hired you, All Might, to help relieve her of some of the workloads she has accumulated. She is your boss, so you'll report to her, naturally.

For the first of the semester, I would like for you to mentor him, Wildcat. Whip him up to our standards and show him what U.A. is all about... By any means necessary!" A villainous snicker escaped the principal, which made Miriko and All Might shudder.

"Me? Mentor All Might?" Miriko stuttered out. She was just a simple hero and P.E. teacher, what could she possibly teach All Might? She began to sweat out of nervousness and anxiety.

"Well, you see... I'd like for you to be the head instructor of Physical Education for the entire school, Wildcat. I will need a replacement for your classes if I'm to promote you," Nezu simply said, as if he didn't just drop a bomb on the woman.

"Head Instructor for the entire school?" Miriko barked in a high pitch voice. She almost couldn't believe it. All she could do was repeat Nezu, who was clearly very amused.

"Ahh ha ha ha ha! Congratulations, my girl! It looks like I have a lot to live up to!" All Might complimented, giving her a gentle congratulatory backslap and nearly knocking the air out of her lungs.

Miriko was almost in a daze but mentally slapped herself out of it. "I-I don't know what to say!"

"I believe a ' _thank you_ ' would suffice, my girl," All Might whispered into her ear.

Miriko looked back to just to catch his eye leveled with hers. All Might was bent over at a 90° angle. Her tail frayed but she held her cool, not wanting to make a fool out of herself in front of the two. Miriko swiftly turned back to face Nezu and bowed to cover up her surprise. "Thank you, Principal Nezu, for the opportunity."

"You are most welcome! Now, class starts in roughly... 10 minutes! Wildcat, if I may have a quick word with you before you leave?" Nezu added, stopping the two from exiting. Miriko was the first to turn around

"Of course, sir," she answered back, her ears lowering at the request.

"I'll be right outside, young miss!" All Might reassured, slamming the door shut without hesitation.

Miriko gulped down some air. Her anxiety always came back at the worse times. "Mr. Principal, how may I assist you?"

"No assistance needed, Wildcat, but thank you. Truthfully, I just wanted to suggest something that I think would be beneficial for all parties involved." Nezu's eyes closed with a smile, not that it was typically unusual. Nezu almost always had a smile on his little face.

"And that would be?" Her voice would have faltered if she wasn't so curious.

"Not only do I want you to mentor All Might as a teacher, but I would like for you to also become his friend. You both are just so private. I think it would be in your best interests if you both had more people you could rely on. Trusted friends are so hard to come by these days. This is just something to keep in mind, of course. I won't force this on you. Anyway, the class is starting soon! Just leave All Might in the teacher's lounge, he'll figure the rest out!" Nezu said, not even allowing Miriko a chance to interject. He ended the conversation and effectively kicked Miriko out with haste.

 _'Goodness… friends?'_ She thought in disbelief.

Friends weren't something easily obtained in her book, and apparently the same went for All Might. It was hard to believe the latter. How could someone so popular and loved not have many friends? And how could two reclusive people even start being friends? It wasn't entirely impossible, she knew. She and Aizawa were friends before they started dating... but All Might was no Aizawa. Miriko decided to mull over the idea later when she had free time. Right now, she needed to figure out what they would do for their first day together.

All Might had waited patiently outside of Nezu's office for Miriko like he said he would. The yellow pinstripe suit made him hard to miss. When Miriko emerged from Nezu's office, she looked to one of the clocks decorating the hallway. Class starts in five minutes, she noted.

"Well, All Might," she addressed him nervously. Here she was… alone with the greatest hero. And she was going to be spending a lot of quality time with him. "Uhh," she began to say, "I'll show you the teacher's room for now. Our class won't begin until after lunch, so that gives you some time to go over your lesson plans. Shall we?" she ended lamely, motioning for him to follow. Miriko immediately took off down the hallway with hot, flushed cheeks.

"Wildcat, may I ask how your parents are doing?" All Might asked gingerly. He had clasped his hands together like a nervous school girl while he trailed after her, and Miriko almost laughed out loud when she turned to answer to him.

Though, his question did throw her off. It slipped her mind now that All Might was in her presence, that he and her father were old friends. Her father was always distant in the media, so she never heard many stories about the two and the fights they've helped each other with. But the ones her father did decide to share with her, she committed to memory. They were fascinating stories filled with such heroic accomplishments. They were both her heroes growing up.

"My father is doing well, still doing his part as you know. He's trying to tame my wild mother though. She retired a year ago, and she's not handling it well. She doesn't seem to enjoy it much, I guess. Out of character for a snow leopard woman," she let out an airy laugh. She looked at All Might, and curiosity got the best of her. If her parents were close with All Might.. that must mean he is around their age. But he didn't look their age at all!

"All Might, I hope you don't mind my asking but, how old-"

"Ah, the famous U.A. teacher's room! _Aha ha ha_!" All Might had abruptly cut her off.

Miriko frowned at this, and a surge of irritation flooded her. He purposely dodged a simple question! When she looked into the room, she saw a snoozing Aizawa on the couch wrapped up in a puffy worn-out yellow sleeping bag she got him for his birthday last year.

With a sigh, she looked up at All Might and sheepishly smiled. "Okay, All Might. I'll leave you here for now and will meet before lunch is over to discuss your first lesson. Sound like a plan?" She hated not being fully prepared, but it wasn't like they had a choice. She'd have to make do.

"Ah, a good idea if I do say so myself!" All Might gave her a thumbs up. His broad grin seemed to take a permanent residence on his face.

Walking over to the couch, she placed one hand underneath Aizawa's neck and her other hand under the crook of his legs as she braced herself to lift.

"Make sure everything is thoroughly planned out. And don't be startled when you meet the kids. They," she paused, lifting Aizawa with little struggle, "get so excited with a new teacher. You'll be no different. For most of them, this is their first time meeting so many Pro-Heroes. They'll squeal, ramble, or maybe even cry." Miriko laughed at the thought.

"But I have faith in you, All Might. Goodness, Aizawa. What have you been eating?" Miriko adjusted her hands as the sleepy man she was speaking to opened his hooded eyes. Only a bit of the man's face showed, and he wore a very unhappy pout on his face.

"I've been eating your cooking. _Are you saying I'm fat?_ " the tired man grumbled. All Might moved out of the doorway so that Miriko and the man she carried could leave.

"I'll see you later, All Might. Until then!" the little woman nodded with a soft smile, signaling their leave.

"Until then, young miss!" All Might held the door open for them, and as they slipped out, All Might caught Aizawa's stink eye and was a bit taken back by the subtle act.

Miriko seemed to have not noticed or ignored the exchange completely, only pausing to yell out. "Oh! Your office number should be in your files. It's right down the hall if I'm not mistaken!"

"Much thanks!" All Might yelled, bowing deeply. Miriko stifled a giggle, hardly believing that All Might of all heroes thanking her for such mundane things.

All Might heard the man she carried scoff out loud as she walked away.

"Did you just giggle at All Might?"

"Oh, hush."

All Might watched them cutely bicker down the hall, making sure they were out of sight before he transformed into his smaller frail self.

"Wildcat, huh? Panthera's daughter. He should be proud; she became an excellent lady. I wonder if she and that man she carried are lovers... Aizawa, was it? The name sounds familiar..." All Might thought out loud. He grabbed his files so he could find his empty office and headed straight there. Once All Might got to his office, he locked the door behind them. He shuffled through the files until he found the one on Aizawa Shouta.

"Last year you expelled an entire class of first years..!" he gapped. "He might be a problem..."

Meanwhile, Miriko was rushing down the hall with Aizawa bridal style in her arms. "Are you done pouting, Shouta?" Miriko asked innocently. He was silent and his face impassive, which was typical for the most part, but his eyes told her he was sulking.

"As long as you're done drooling over All Might," Aizawa mumbled. He even pulled out a juice box he kept hidden on his utility belt and began to down the drink, so he could avoid talking.

"I was not," she began to defend herself. Then it hit her, and her features softened. "Oh, Shouta.. you weren't jealous, were you?" Miriko asked gently. Aizawa ruffled around in his sleeping bag.

"Of course not, don't be ridiculous," he said, a small blush decorated his cheeks. As they rounded the corner, the quiet couple noticed two of his students still outside the Class 1-A door, talking. "Go to your class, Miriko," Aizawa said quietly.

"Yes, _sensei_ ," she teased lightly, leaning in to place a quick kiss on his cheek.

He blinked and huffed out a rushed "I love you" before literally rolling over to his classroom, still zipped up in his yellow duffel bag, looking like a giant yellow caterpillar.

Miriko laughed at the sight of him startling a couple of his students who were still at the door. But when she heard him reprimanding them about being late to their first day of class, she took off sprinting to her classroom.

"Oh, shit. How am I going to show up late to my own students?"

At full speed, she made it within a minute and skidded to a stop in front of her classroom door. Running a hand down the front of her suit, she took a deep breath and asked herself out loud: "Are you ready, Miriko?"

* * *

 **A/N: So, what do yall think? Review, please! :)**

 **\- V**


	3. Chapter 3: Starting Now

**Welcome back. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia, only my OC's.**

* * *

"Alright, kids. Everyone settle down! You are way too loud for my taste," Miriko yelled as she strode into her classroom. She chirruped loudly, unable to produce a full-throat roar like her father, to break their focus off each other and draw their attention.

It didn't take long for most of the students to recognize the feline woman. As much as Miriko disliked being in the media's eye, there was no way for someone to go unnoticed when their parents are famous.

"Hey, who is that?"

"Isn't that Pro Hero Wildcat!?"

"Dude, no way!

"We got her as a homeroom teacher!? U.A. doesn't kid around with it being the best!"

"Oh, my god! So cool!"

A small smile graced her face. Miriko took a moment to focus on each student.

Groups had already started to form. A rowdy bunch of boys sat in the far back corner of the class, causing a bit of ruckus as they sat up in their seats. Two girls sitting near the front with their heads together, one with long dark blue hair and another with orange, exchanging gossip and stealing glances at her. The only one not speaking out of turn was a boy with wild purple hair and a grin inching its way onto his face. This was just naming a few.

"Okay, flatterers," Miriko's hand outstretched to the students, gesturing them to silence. "Enough time wasting! I only get a few minutes with you before we leave for the Entrance Ceremony." She crossed her arms and rested against the podium, waiting on her students. But they were quick to shut up and lean in, eager to hear what their new homeroom teacher had to say.

"As you heard from the loudmouths, I am Feral Heroine: Wildcat." She half-smiled, eyes flicking to the talkative students and earning their giggles in return. She tipped her head in welcome. "But my real name is Kisaragi Miriko. It's nice to meet ya."

There was a collective of enthused 'good morning, sensei' from her kids, and it made her feel fuzzy. It was definitely small moments like these that made Miriko glad to be a teacher.

"Let me officially welcome you to your first year at U.A., the top Hero Academy in Japan. We are ranked #1 in heroics and academics. As a teacher here, I look for dedication, resourcefulness, ambition…," she named off on her fingers." You were handpicked because you demonstrated those same values.

"So," Miriko's voice took a softer tone but held a certain firmness underneath it like bedrock. Along with the excited bunch, she could easily spot the nervousness in some of their eyes.

"Let me be the first to tell you that I understand how frightening first year can seem - trust me. I was nervous during my first year too. But rest assured, you'll never be alone here at U.A. This is your homeroom, and we are a team. Your best efforts reflect on us as a whole; when you shine, we shine. When you look bad, we all look bad. Got it?"

They all began clapped loudly, a few cheers and hollers here and there. The class's energy as a whole felt refreshed and energized.

"Hmph, alrighty then. Any questions before I send you off for the ceremony?"

"Are you really the daughter of Panthera and Leopardess? Can you get us autographs?"

These kids were something else, and Miriko already felt herself starting to warm up to them. "Yeah, sure thing. But you have to best me in one-on-one combat… _and_ buy my lunch for a month."

Groans and laughter filled her classroom, and soon she was laughing with them.

* * *

Miriko watched with feign interest as Hound Dog spoke during the Entrance Ceremony. She, as well as the other homeroom teachers, had just been introduced. They were well received by the students, aside from the awkward applause when Aizawa's name was called.

The man was once again a no-show. In fact, his whole class was missing.

Being the homeroom teacher of a hero course, he was able to take his class out to the training grounds without a P.E. instructors permission when it was available. A logical approval made by all teachers and the principal... but she did occasionally wish she could take the other students who wanted to be heroes, the ones who didn't make the cut. It wasn't their fault some faulty physical exam deemed them unqualified. There was an error in the testing, not _them_.

Her eyes roamed, looking at the broad sea of students. She recognized a few students, those who regularly used training rooms and required permission from a coach. But there were three in particular that she noticed right away, her favorites for the Big Three this year.

Mirio Togata, Tamaki Amajiki, and Nejire Hado. They did not rank well at all in their second-year Sports Festival, and their strange personalities don't leave a strong impression on anyone. In fact, it wasn't the second term of last year when Miriko was filling in for their coach for a few days that she noticed them. After some investigation, she found out that the trio possesses extremely powerful quirks.

And Miriko recognized potential when she saw it.

Of course, that was another thing Miriko had to look forward to.

All hero course teachers, P.E. instructors, and Principal Nezu will have to get together in a couple of weeks to plan the competition out, how to test the students' strengths. It was always held the beginning of July, and the ranking students revealed just before the summer break. Suspense was a game Nezu loved to play. Miriko was quick to find that out when she first started working here.

A huge elbow bumped into her shoulder, effectively knocking her off her train of thought. She glared up at the towering Vlad King.

"What are you thinking so hard about, _little cat_?" Vlad King asked, his low voice gave Miriko goosebumps as it reverberated in her sensitive ears.

"Just who I'm placing my bets on to win the Big 3 this year... and how my kids are gonna whoop your kids in the Sports Fest." Miriko tipped her chin up defiantly and placed a hand on her hip, knowing full well that Vlad King wouldn't take the insult likely. He scoffed at this and locked eyes with her before they were interrupted by a thunderous voice.

 **"All right, listeners! Give it up for Hound Dog!"** Present Mic yelled to the crowd. Pity applause was scattered amongst the first years and made Miriko snicker.

' _Poor Mic. This is the second time he didn't win them over,_ ' Miriko thought with an empathetic chuckle, watching Mic with his hands still in the air. The students dispersed, and everyone started going their own way.

"Well I, for one, am absolutely hyped up from that incredible performance you gave," Miriko said warmly, catching the attention of it's intended: Present Mic.

"Oh, _Mi-ri-ko!_ " Hizashi yelled in a sing-song tone, running towards the woman to scoop her up in a bear hug. "Am I too old to reach out to these kids?!" he cried out and swung her around, clearly upset with the response of the students. Or... lack of.

"Well...", she began to say, wiggling in his grip until he finally let her loose.

Hizashi placed her down and gave her a stern look, his prescription sunglasses slipping down his nose from swinging in circles. "Do not answer that, you... you.."

"Lovable, wonderful person who is also your favorite?" Miriko pulled out the big-eyed kitty eyes on him, which never failed to win the blonde over.

The pair just stared intensely at each other, Miriko's forcefully sweet smile breaking the seriousness. But when she thought he would break and laugh, Hizashi grabbed her shoulders tightly and matter-of-factly yelled: "You're right!"

Miriko didn't expect that, and her smile dissolved into belly laughs. Hizashi joined almost immediately. Good times always rolled in with the man, something Miriko was still grateful for.

"I knew it. I can't wait to rub it in Shouta and Ondori's face! So, Zashi, how was your mini vacation?" Miriko asked, remembering that Hizashi canceled any plans he had during the last weekend of the winter break (aside from his radio show) for a certain someone. That's when Miriko got a strong whiff of soil and rubbing alcohol, and it made her grin tilt into a smirk.

Miriko watched Hizashi's face, how his swirly green eyes went wide and face instantly turned beet red. He stared right past her, and she knew precisely what captured his attention. Or rather, who.

"Cat caught your tongue, Zashi?" Miriko laughed. Seeing the ever-so-confident Present Mic so fluffed up like this was rare. When a pair of delicate fingers tapped Miriko's shoulders and disrupted her from her amusement, Miriko twirled around to greet her dear friend.

"Well, good morning, Miss Bloom."

Greeting her with two waving hands was Harvest Heroine: Miss Bloom, real name Shuzenji Chitose. Beloved granddaughter of Recovery Girl, and also her assistant at U.A.

Upon meeting the woman, Miriko had been momentarily stunned by her beauty. Chitose, though she later insisted she call her 'Chi,' had beautiful large doe eyes in a soft shade of cerulean blue. A warm, endearing smile always graced her lips, and Miriko noticed whenever she smiled she had adorable dimples on her rosy cheeks.

The tall and pretty woman engulfed Miriko in a hug and broke out in a matching grin. Chi's light pink hair was held up perfectly in a bun by a syringe, a loose curly strand of hair framed her heart-shaped face.

Chitose let go of Miriko and quickly turned her attention to Present Mic, who gawked in awe.

"H-hi, Chi.." Mic trailed off. His eyes made it look like he was hypnotized by the mere sight of the bubblegum woman. He even forgot to breathe when she wrapped her arms around his neck and bestowed a light kiss on his cheek.

"Well, I have a class to teach. As do you, sir. Care to walk with me, sweet girl?" Miriko asked, holding her arm out. Chitose linked her arm and waved goodbye to Hizashi, who lamely waved back with a goofy, loving grin. The two heroines headed out to the Miriko's classroom, Miriko throwing one last shit-eating grin at the blonde man.

" _How are you and Eraser doing?_ " Chitose happily signed in JSL, Japanese Sign Language. She bumped her hip into Miriko's side, the white coat she wore over her hero outfit bellowing from the movement.

Back when Miriko and Aizawa first started working for U.A, she was lured by Hizashi into the school garden during lunch break one day. 'It's the quietest, most beautiful place in the school. And smells aren't overwhelming for your delicate nose, Miriko!' Hizashi told her.

He just left out the real reason for visiting the garden: the pretty gardener who tended to the field regularly.

Miriko remembered that day fondly. Chi had her long, wavy pink hair down and she was her hero outfit: a teal top, a leather underbust vest, a cream gardening apron that was tied up on one side to her hip, a brown leather skirt that reached just past her knees and brown leather booties to match. Not suitable for fighting but just fashionable and just right for gardening. Chi was innocent and cute, with a sweet air about her. She had waved them over and signed to Hizashi, who seemed flustered throughout the whole conversation.

When Miriko had found out she was born mute, she brought it upon herself to learn JSL with her best friend. Her friendship with Chitose proliferated despite duties, and before they knew it they we close like sisters.

"We're okay. He woke me up by going through my balcony instead of the front door this morning, the weirdo," Miriko complained.

" _No dates?_ " Chi questioned with her hands, her face already taking on an exasperated look.

"What? Don't be silly. You know how busy we are. We have night-ins at least once a week, though."

" _That is not healthy_ ," she motioned wildly this time for emphasis, Miriko imagined.

"We've been together for eleven years. It's worked for us so far," Miriko said with an irked sigh. This wasn't the first time Chi, or her other friends for that matter, had mentioned the fact that she and Aizawa didn't go out enough. But Miriko couldn't help that they were homebodies.

Besides, leopards were naturally reclusive!

" _And you're not married yet. You two need to hurry up. None of our friends are married, and I've never been a bridesmaid before. Personal life is important, too_ ," Chitose frantically signed, her pink brows knitting together.

Chitose's constant worry about her friends was well-known by the staff. Chi knew hero work was a priority, and she worked hard herself to help save lives alongside her grandmother... but being a workaholic was not healthy, and all her friends were addicts.

"I didn't say it wasn't! But we have a job to do. We can't just take off when we feel like it. You know this," Miriko defended, her voice unusually high and raspier.

" _As one of your best friends, I think you should go out at least once a month. Do something different. Rekindle the flame!_ " the Harvest Heroine argued. She bumped her hip into Miriko again.

"Who said you were my best friend!" Miriko growled out, bumping Chitose right back.

" _You're right. I'm more than a friend. More of a reason to listen to me,_ " Chitose smiled, tossing a wink her way.

"Hey," Miriko giggled, "I don't see you for two weeks, and suddenly you've become aggressive! I don't like this side of you!"

The women had reached Miriko's destination, her classroom. They unlinked arms and supervised the hallway, as kids galore made their way to their homeroom. While they did that, Miriko toyed with the idea of going out. When was the last time she and Aizawa did actually go out on a date? It had been a few months, at least.

And _'rekindle the flame'_? Was their light already burnt out, and she didn't notice? Eleven years together, that _was_ a long time.

The pair of women waited in comfortable silence until Miriko's last student made it inside the classroom. " _See you at lunch_ ," Chitose signed as she walked away, leaving Miriko alone with her thoughts.

* * *

Aizawa took his time walking towards the teacher's lounge, not wanting to deal with anybody for the time being. He was already annoyed before he caught All Might spying on him and his class. Now he was thoroughly irritated.

Judging by the closed door, Aizawa was the first one there. With a deep sigh, he opened the door and peeked in. Surprisingly, there was only one person inside, and honestly, she was the only person he could stand to be around right now. Quietly as he could, he entered and shut the door behind him.

Aizawa shoved his hands into his pockets and glided across the room silently. Miriko must have noticed it was him since she didn't turn to stop him from getting close. His body slouched against her backside, and she tilted her head so he could rest his on her shoulder. This allowed him to see what she was so focused on. Miriko had just wrapped her homemade lunch.

With his face next to hers, the scruff of his stubble pleasantly scratched at her exposed neck. The sensation had her tilting her head back fully and purring loudly. She got onto her tip-toes, matching her hips height difference with his, and wiggled her ass into his hip.

Aizawa grunted at the pressuring feeling and turned his face into the crook of her neck just to bite down hard. "Not here," he threatened with closing his eyes. He didn't need to be sexually frustrated in a place where he couldn't do anything about it, let alone the school.

"Au contraire, mon Cheri," Miriko purred as she twisted around in the tight space to face him, her hands trailing up his stomach. She could feel each dip of muscle through his shirt, and the pheromones he released only enticed her sudden arousal. "I think now is the _purr-_ fect time."

"You, ma'am, are being highly inappropriate, Miriko," Aizawa strained to say, touching his forehead to hers. But despite the unseemly behavior, his stomach did a flip when she blinked slowly at him. They didn't once deviate from his own. The stare was full of adoration... and hunger. Aizawa was just too weak against her advances when the growing frustrations of the day kept piling on and on.

"You only have yourself to blame. You know my neck is sensitive," Miriko said in a husky whisper. Both of her hands slowly cupped his face. She pulled him down so she could kiss his lips, and Aizawa only deepening it as soon as they touched. Their tongues found each other quickly and began to brush and roll off the other. Aizawa's hands slipped down her sides, and with a firm grip, he grabbed her ass and pulled her upwards to him.

The couple didn't even break away when Miriko hopped and wrapped her legs around his waist. He settled her on the counter, and he was sure she could feel his hardening length through their clothing.

Miriko moaned into his mouth and grabbed the collar of his shirt to steady herself as she started to grind on him. The low moan that escaped his throat sent a thrill down her spine.

They broke apart for a breath of air, the pace of the heated moment taking them both by surprise. This was a complete 180 from the brief kiss they shared that morning. Aizawa gazed at her with half-hooded eyes filled with passion and desire. He caressed the side of her face, then grabbed a fistful of her hair and leaned in to claim her mouth.

Though Miriko would have loved nothing more than to let him have his way, she pushed against his chest gently. He stopped immediately once he was met with resistance.

"We're about to have some company, Shouta," Miriko said softly and smiled at him. "What has gotten into you? This isn't how a professional is supposed to act."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Aizawa bluffed. He caressed her cheek with his thumb and reluctantly moved away, leaning against the counter space next to her. The raven-haired man watched the door with an impassive face, no tangible evidence on him that showed what just transpired a moment ago. Aizawa just waited patiently for those who interrupted the impromptu make-out session while Miriko smoothed out her hair and clothes. Internally, he scoffed at what they just did. _'I'm like some hormonal teenager. At least we've gotten better at hiding now.'_

It wasn't like them to be so... licentious while at school, at least not when the students were in session.

Miriko has plopped herself off the counter and ran a hand through her hair, smoothing out any strays. When she returned her focus back on her food, Aizawa's stomach growled loudly.

He watched as Miriko bit into a spicy croquette, a hand delicately hovering below catching any crumbs that fell. After a quick debate with himself, he reached to grab one for himself when Miriko yanked the whole box away with a snarl.

" _Mmh!_ " she noised, gulping down her food quickly. "Your portion is in the fridge, you stingy man!"

A group of teachers walked in on Aizawa following Miriko around the kitchenette. Amongst the crowd was Chi, Hizashi, Nemuri, Vlad King, and Hound Dog. The conversations that were had dwindled to silence as they watched Aizawa chase after Miriko in the room, her yelling obscenities at the man.

"Damn it, I made you your own!" They all heard the little woman yell.

"Your food looks a lot better, though. Just... Let me try it," Aizawa insisted.

The heavenly wafted over to the group, and soon her friends joined Aizawa in his chase.

"I hope you made enough for everyone, Kisaragi!"

"All five of you can promptly fuck off," she hissed at them, receiving laughter in return.

After a few minutes of fun, though, they had all settled down and ate their lunches together. With thirty minutes to spare, Aizawa and Miriko hunkered down on the couch the lounge provided. With his yellow sleeping bag, the caterpillar man rested his head in Miriko's lap, and she contoured her body around him, nestling him between herself and the couch. It didn't take long for Miriko to drift off, but the nap was short lived. Heavy footsteps approached her, and she drowsily opened her eyes.

" **I. Am. Here!** Hurry, Wildcat! On my back! We are late for our first lesson!" The rich vibrato of All Might's voice had Miriko jumping violently in surprise.

Aizawa grumbled something and rolled over inside his sleeping bag. Miriko had to very gently lift him off of her before she rounded on the great hero.

"That is not how you wake someone up, All Might. I thought we were under attack with you raising your voice like that!" He could hear the hacksaw-like growl when she tried saying certain words, and it gave him goosebumps. She stomped towards him and rolled up her sleeves in a threatening manner like she meant to fight him right then and there.

"Ah! But this is my inside voice! **Ha ha ha!** " All Might teased. He had already declared it in his head that Miriko was not one to mess around with. The little lady was intimidating when she wanted to be. All Might spun away and coughed, his go-to cop out for any situation He squatted as low as he could so the little heroine could reach.

Miriko gave an irked sigh before she climbed onto All Might back, her legs not even touching each other as she struggled to wrap them around his waist. She gripped his neck tightly, now worried about falling off. She knew All Might's sprint was incredibly fast, faster than most people (including her father, who she thought was a fast.)

"Are you ready, young miss?"

"Y-yeah.." Miriko answered, her voice smaller than usual. She didn't even have time to yelp because as soon as she finished her sentence, he took off. In just a few seconds, they were at the door of Class 1-A. All Might grabbed onto the door hinges to stop himself from sprinting into the class.

But the abrupt stop sent Miriko flying over his shoulders. A somewhat higher pitched growl echoed in the room as Miriko tucked her chin into her shoulder and stretched her hand out.

But All Might had different plans and faster reaction time. He reached out and grabbed her by her waist, an attempt to save her from falling face-first into the tile.

" **We have...** come through the door.. normally..." All Might trailed off awkwardly. It was definitely a close one. It would have looked bad if he managed to place his boss in the hospital on the first day.

Miriko, who still dangled upside down, cleared her throat. "Please put me down," she asked quietly. Her expression seemed calm, but her eyes said something else entirely.

All Might coughed in embarrassment when he realized just how awkward and improper of him to keep holding her in a strangely intimate position, even if he was trying to save her. He placed the cat lady gently on her feet.

Miriko blew the hair out of her face, glaring at him one last time before shifting her gaze to the gawking students.

"Is she alright?" a young girl with short brown hair asked, concern lacing her sweet voice.

"Whoa, nice save," a dark-haired boy smiled, showing off nice, pearly white teeth said. He stood up, allowing Miriko to see large contraptions on his elbows.

"That's the P.E Instructor," another girl with cropped black hair and what seemed like headphone cables hanging off her ears had whispered to someone.

"She's so cute!" a pink girl with horns squealed with such a broad smile.

"Is All Might is really gonna teach us?" A spiky red-haired boy yelled excitedly, standing at his desk along with the first boy.

"Are you alright, my girl?" All Might had asked in a whisper, wincing when her eyes sharply landed back on him. Her flushed cheeks hinted at embarrassment, he assumed, since she didn't verbally respond to him. So All Might did what All Might does best; he gestured grandly and introduced the woman. "And here with me to coach you is none other than Feral Heroine, Wildcat! **Ha ha ha ha!** "

Miriko wrapped an arm around herself, uncomfortable with the situation and introduction. She twisted a strand of hair around her fingers and looked out to the class, to the students of hero course 1-A. They were Aizawa's kids.

"Good afternoon, everyone," she managed with a small smile, and the class greeted her and All Might back. They were sweet and excitable, except for one certain ash-haired boy. Miriko immediately recognized him. He had floored everyone in the physical aspect of the entrance's exam. That was Bakugou Katsuki, and it seemed his attitude fueled his quirk. Or maybe it was the other way around.

"Wildcat-sensei! Are you alright?" one of the girls asked. She had a poofy, spikey ponytail, and long side-swept bangs. She was the one who got in with recommendations, Miriko noted. Yaoyorozu Momo was very impressive during the physical exam, as well. Not as creative with her quirk as she could be, but she definitely had the most potential from what she saw.

"I'm better than what I could've been. Yaoyorozu Momo, correct? Thank you for asking," she directed to the young girl before addressing the class. "My name is Kisaragi Miriko. I am the homeroom teacher to class 1-C, and the head Physical Education Instructor of your year. I'm here to help All Might transition to be your Heroics teacher. Once he passes my exam, you won't see much of me," Miriko winked, much to the pleasure of the students who began giggling and laughing at the tease.

All Might gave her his trademark smile, a ' _huhm'_ noise of inside-laugh rumbled from the depths of his chest. "Hero basic training! The class that'll put you through all sorts of special training to mold you into heroes. No time to dally, today's activity is.. battle training! And for that.. you need these!" All Might stepped in with bravado. His cape billowed behind him with every movement he made.

Miriko pulled a remote control from the podium and clicked it, and the wall shelves pulled out automatically holding their uniform cases.

"In accordance with the 'quirk registry,' and the special request forms you filled out before being admitted costumes," All Might ended. Almost all of the students rose from their seats; their expressions changed immediately to amazement.

"I'll show you all to the locker rooms. After you change, come out in ranking order to ground beta!" Miriko instructed. The students clamored for their bags and followed her out.

All Might and Miriko waited patiently while the students changed into their new hero outfits outside the gates of Ground Beta. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Miriko grilled him on what his lesson plan was.

So when he told her of his simple plan, she was livid. But Miriko had no time to scold him. The students came out in one large group. It seemed they waited for one another, and that small fact had warmed Miriko's heart.

"Looking good is very important, ladies and gentlemen! Look alive now! Because from today on.. you're all heroes!"

* * *

 **A/N: I am so much happier with this story! Though I still need a beta-reader to help me with my mistakes.**

 **Thanks starrat, for being my number #1 fan ;~; I love you**

 **And thank you ! Your reviews have helped me with continuing this story. I also have mad love for you! I am also very excited to see our boy again!**

 **So tell me what you think so far! Please review, like and follow :) - V**


End file.
